Cedo Demais
by Black Star tb
Summary: Nada daquilo duraria o suficiente e, depois, se houvesse depois, estariam sujos e corrompidos demais pela guerra para serem felizes como eram. Eles estavam certos, e ninguém poderia negar. Fosse por que fosse, estavam os dois juntos, naquele momento e não
1. Só o que eu quero

Só o que eu quero…

Ele descia a escada de dois em dois degraus, apressado, com um ar de choque de quem tenta se conformar. Ao chegar no Salão Comunal da Grifinória passou a ser seguido pela garota que o aguardava recostada à parede, ainda com o uniforme de Quadribol, ainda molhada da chuva, ainda com aquele olhar aflito.

- Remo, pare, fale comigo… - Seu tom era de quem implorava.

O garoto não parou até que Marlene irrompeu à sua frente, seu olhar era uma inquisição dura, pensou o garoto. Uma inquisição pela qual não queria passar. Não deixaria que sentissem dó dele.

Ela segurou seu braço, e ainda em tom de imploração, repetiu:

- Remo, fale comigo…

Ele olhou-a, como deveria encarar tudo aquilo? Deveria ser orgulhoso? Ou compreensivo com tudo o que o amigo lhe dissera? Ou cederia…?

- Faça o que quiser, mas quero que me ouça. – A garota falou em tom duro, mas surpreendeu o amigo com a resposta às perguntas que acabara de fazer a si mesmo.

- Eu só quero sair daqui. E não quero que você me acompanhe.

- Remo! – Ela agora o olhava afoitamente, controlando-se para não soltar frases sem sentido sob a forma do escândalo que queria fazer. Não, não podia fazer um escândalo com Remo. Ele não merecia. O único que merecia ouvir seus gritos era Sirius. E ela não queria nem vê-lo agora.

Mas os instantes que usou para controlar-se foram suficientes para que perdesse o amigo de vista. Tudo que viu foi o quadro da Mulher Gorda fechar-se.

Então ela correu. O que Sirius teria dito? O que Remo estava pensando?

Saiu pelo retrato a tempo de vê-lo virar no corredor. Foi atrás. Ele conhecia mais entradas secretas que ela, tinha de ser rápida.

Conseguiu.

- Remo, dá pra parar? – Ela o segurou pelo braço novamente. – Me explica o que vocês conversaram. O que aquele idiota do Sirius te disse? – Ela buscava seu olhar, mas ele relutava, mantinha a feição determinada, dura.

- Esquece.

A garota bufou.

- Ah! "Esquece"? Então tudo bem! Se for o que você QUER, eu esqueço! Mas sabe o que eu quero agora, Remo? Hein? – Ela gritava. Por que tinha que gritar? Por que ele tinha que ouvi-la? Por que tinha que QUERER ouvi-la?

O garoto abaixou o rosto em resposta. Fechou os olhos como que para evitar sentir o efeito do que a garota lhe dizia ou iria lhe dizer.

- Eu quero ficar com você… - Disse Marlene, agora brandamente.

Remo viu que não podia mais fugir. Daria-lhe as respostas.

- E quer que eu diga o mesmo? Marlene, o que você quer de mim é menos do que eu quero de você, entenda isso. – Seu tom era cansado.

- E por que você acha isso? Por que você acha que eu tenho dó de você? Se você me disser que foi o gênio em psicologia do seu amigo que lhe falou essa besteira e que você acreditou aí sim tenho pena de você. O Sirius não sabe o que quer, Remo. Ele é orgulhoso demais pra ver que eu… - Mas a garota não conseguiu achar termo algum que completasse sua frase. Será que se enganara? "Não, sei que não. É isso o que eu quero. Não estou enganando ninguém. E nem mesmo sendo egoísta."

- Que você o quê? Como você vai completar isso, Lene? Você não pode dizer que ele verá que te perdeu, porque não é verdade. Você não pode dizer que você quer a mim em vez dele, porque não é ver…

- Ah, por favor! Desfaça esse semblante de bronca de pai, Remo! Eu não te vejo assim! Esse é o seu problema! Você acha que eu não te quero? Pois o que é "querer" alguém, Remo? Eu QUERO você, sei disso. E não quero o Sirius agora. E não quero ninguém nesse momento além de você. E não estou com a menor pena dessa mula que está parada na minha frente tentando inutilmente me confundir com algo que é muito claro.

- Você _acha_ que é claro. – Disse Remo, ainda com o pesar na voz, mas rindo de lado. Marlene nervosa não costumava deixa-lo sério…

- E daí? O que importa? Que diferença faz no final, Remo? Aliás, que diferença faz AGORA? – Ela olhava-o como quem dizia algo óbvio, mas Remo sabia que nem ela encarava realmente daquela maneira. Ele sabia que era nesse ponto que os dois se divergiam… quando pra ela os conceitos misturavam-se e nada significavam, e ela conseguia fazer tudo o que queria, quando queria. Mas para ele as boas verdades e as palavras daquela garota à sua frente surgiam como postas sob sua vida real, a vida abafada pelo "lado bom" que ela expunha, e ele sabia que ela era boa demais pra enxergar seus problemas. Sim, ele a queria.

Os dois se olhavam, fitando um orbe de cada vez, vendo quem ganhara. "O que importa?", Remo viu seus pensamentos esvaírem-se, tomados pela visão daqueles olhos que perceberam a luta ganha e que na verdade, nem havia luta. Quase sem perceber, o garoto perpassou o olhar pelo rosto da garota, acompanhando o desenho de seu nariz empinado e chegando ao desenho cheio e pouco definido de sua boca. Nada mais passou pela sua cabeça…

Antes que percebesse, Marlene aproximou-se, os olhos dele haviam se fechado. Ela só pensava no gosto doce que sabia que sentiria assim que encontrasse os lábios finos e bem desenhados do amigo. Seus beijos sempre eram… flutuantes. Essa era a palavra… eram leves… macios… quentes. Eles não queimavam como os de Sirius… Eles jamais feririam seus lábios… E sempre os acalentaria. Remo era seu refúgio. Sua bela aventura… Um passeio quente por um céu de vento frio.

Ela o beijou longamente. Ele a envolveu pela cintura e o espaço entre seus corpos deixou de existir. Havia ali uma passagem secreta, bem atrás da parede sobre a qual encostou Marlene nos minutos seguintes. Ele separou seus lábios dos dela.

- Você é teimosa demais. Tanto que quase me manipula…

- Uau! Alguém consegue manipular a cabeça de uma mula que nem você? Estou surpresa.

Os dois falavam de lábios quase colados.

- Às vezes, essas coisas acontecem… E, você sabe, não se pode desperdiçar oportunidades. – Remo puxou-a enquanto abria a passagem secreta e adentrava-a.

- Que lobo mau... – A garota ria divertida. – Aqui é sua toca, eh? Estou encant…

Remo beijou-a com intensidade.

Naqueles tempos, Marlene tinha razão. Os anos mudaram demais. Havia guerras, e somente guerras. Os humanos guerreavam unidos, tanto trouxas quanto bruxos, pela igualdade. Lutavam consigo e contra eles mesmos pelo fim de preconceitos incontáveis, pela liberdade que a própria civilização lhes privava de ter. E tudo que ela, ele e muitos dos jovens temiam era manter-se presos por conceitos que nem mesmo aprovavam, ou por leis de consciência sobre as quais não lhes deram tempo ou oportunidade para pensar, para negar ou assimilar. Era o limite entre tantos anos de aceitação e a geração que podia finalmente _pensar sobre e por si._

E isso tudo era interno. E isso tudo não era tudo. Eles sabiam que Hogwarts era uma redoma que não estava nem perto de ser eterna para eles. Tudo aquilo acabaria. Lá fora o preconceito e os conceitos internos de cada pessoa tornar-se-iam a base de batalha para dois lados que guerreariam. Ali, beijando-se, Marlene e Remo sabiam que, de verdade, o que passavam naquele momento, ali dentro, sob a redoma de seus professores, entre os afagos cheios de desejo, era parte de tudo que teriam mais tarde, lá fora, sobre seus próprios passos, sob um céu furioso, entre raios de ódio do inimigo: lembranças…

Nada daquilo duraria o suficiente e, depois, se houvesse depois, estariam _sujos_ e corrompidos demais pela guerra para serem felizes como eram. Para terem idéias concretas como tinham. Para ter qualquer tipo de certeza e força que lhes trazia todo aquela felicidade.

Eles estavam certos, e ninguém poderia negar. Fosse por que fosse, estavam os dois juntos, _naquele momento_ e não se privariam de nenhum prazer.

Marlene separou-se de Remo, olhou-o. Segurou suas mão firmemente. Beijou-as e as pôs sobre sua cintura, puxando a camiseta do time da Grifinória e entregando sua barra para que ele a despisse. Abriu os botões da camisa do garoto, beijou-o no peitoral e voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos:

- Eu jamais teria pena de alguém tão perfeito como você. Você é um grande amigo, Remo. – O garoto dirigiu seu olhar do colo nu da garota para seus olhos.

- Eu amo sua amizade – Disse rindo.

Era o que queriam.

N/A: To _começando_ a me virar nesse site aqui… Editei e consegui deixar melhorzinho… Deiem comentário… É importante:)


	2. O primeiro beijo

O primeiro beijo... Sempre o início das fugas

Marlene observava o sol se por sem conter um sorriso. "O outono só não é mais belo que a primavera", pensava consigo. Passara os últimos vinte minutos observando aquele lado do castelo. Viera despachar uma carta para seus pais e não resistiu à vista do Corujal.

Mas passou pouco tempo a apreciando. Perdeu-se em seus devaneios de lembranças dos dias anteriores.

Remo era realmente especial. "Ele é o cara mais perfeito que conheço…". E sempre que chegava a essa conclusão, o que acontecia muito em seus pensamentos, Marlene era perseguida e "encurralada", como geralmente citava para si mesmo, pela visão de um par de olhos negros e inquisidores presentes tanto no mundo doce de seus devaneios, esvaindo-os, quanto nesse mundo maluco e real que ela tinha que enfrentar todo dia. "Os olhos dele não são negros… Não são como os cabelos… Eles são um pouco acinzentados." Ela sempre mantinha uma feição de quem fazia uma importante observação quando pensava nisto. Mas seu semblante mudava logo… ela mordia os lábios e expressava raiva nos olhos. "Ah, por favor, Marlene. Está parecendo uma daquelas fanzinhas dele! Nem mesmo _elas _devem ter reparado nisto! Idiota!".

Mas os olhos dele não eram negros… eram _mais _que isso. A impressão que sempre tivera era que eles eram _tão negros_ que ficaram cinzas, discretamente cinzas. Eles eram mais que negros. O cabelo. O cabelo era negro… "Como podia ser tão negro?" Brilhava caído em contraste com a pele alva. A pele alva que no verão bronzeava-se como se fosse feita para isso. "Ficava tão bem"… E ela sorria ao vê-lo com os olhos estreitados, olhando para o jogo de cima da vassoura, ajeitando para que os cabelos deixassem de insistir em tapar sua visão, com as mãos tão bonitas pelo rosto meio corado, meio bronzeado, o sol brilhando… "E ele sempre sorri pra mim". Sim, quando ele percebia seu olhar ele _sempre_ sorria. Os dentes… Os lábios desalinhados a postar-se perfeitamente para abrir espaço para os dentes perfeitos. "Os dentes são a única coisa perfeita em Sirius." O resto não era perfeito… Era irregular… "Bagunçado. Talvez de propósito…".

Mas os dentes eram perfeitos… "E o nariz". Era longo e bonito… e não era perfeito como o de Remo. "Remo!" Seu coração disparou e ela teve que respirar fundo. Talvez fosse um pouco de culpa. Remo lhe parecia tão dado à ela. "Sirius nunca será assim… nunca me fará sentir segura como Remo o faz.. Ele é perfeito…" Ele tinha os olhos do mesmo castanho claro do cabelo… naquele corte arrumado, num penteado rebelde… _sem_ penteado… às vezes por cima dos olhos que olhavam mais lindo… Os olhos pequenos sombreados por sobrancelhas castanhas baixas… O ar doce em feições que quase deixavam de ser de um garoto… "Ele é um homem".

E ela não era boa o suficiente para Remo.

Uma coruja piou. Marlene virou-se e deu de cara com algumas segundanistas que a olhavam curiosas. "Idiotas." Marlene nunca tivera paciência com essas garotinhas que davam risadinhas pelo castelo. Muito menos agora, em seu sétimo ano. Parecia que tudo era ainda mais ridículo… Parecia que ela jamais encontraria amigos além dos que tinha, porque só eles não davam risadinhas… "Isso. Garotos não dão risadinhas. As garotas são vislumbradas demais… Pensam pouco nas coisas importantes."

Ela saiu do Corujal para o corredor, deixando-as livres para as fofocas. Marlene sempre fora conhecida pelo castelo. Todos a sabiam uma grande bruxa e, claro, grande amiga dos _Marotos_, a palavra mágica em Hogwarts dos anos 70. Mas popular não era… Era impaciente demais pra isso… Crua demais… "Concentrada nas coisas importantes" como dizia em sua própria defesa sempre que alguém lhe falava para ser mais amigável. "Amigável! Sou amigável! Só não sou falsa e nem fresca…".

Desceu as escadas para o jantar, uma lembrança doce invadindo-lhe os pensamentos…

_- Não acredito que isso seja importante nestes tempos – Disse a garota em seu costumeiro tom decidido._

_Sirius riu._

_- E o que você acredita ser importante **nestes tempos**? – Disse-lhe com um sorriso irônico e divertido… adorava aquelas conversas com Marlene._

_- Isso – Disse a menina que começava a alcançar o tamanho do maroto e por isso seu olhar pomposo, com a cabeça voltada para trás, adquiria ainda mais charme enquanto olhava e apontava a situação._

_- Isso? Se esconder num armário de vassouras para que o Filch não nos pegue?_

_A garota riu. Hoje seu sorriso pareceu ainda mais atraente para Sirius._

_Ambos estavam em seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts e conservavam com cumplicidade desde o primeiro ano a inimizade e a perseguição do zelador, não sem merecê-las._

_- Idiota. Estou falando de não se deixar reprimir pelas regras institucionais. De fazer o que queremos, desde que seja ético. E desafiar esse sistema antiquado que tenta abafar nossos desejos só por que não nos quer agentes e pensantes!_

_Sirius sorria já meio acostumado com o vislumbre que Marlene causava em seus discursos com aquele leve tom sarcástico. Conhecia-a há três anos e sempre divertia-se quando a amiga achava explicações quase que heróicas para tudo que fazia de errado, inclusive quando assaltavam a sala de Filch em busca de algo que lhe fora confiscado. _

_- Ei, companheiro! Diz o que pensa!_

_- Ah, sim, claro! – Sirius empertigou-se – São indivíduos como o que nos persegue agora que fazem da nossa sociedade tão insatisfeita consigo, o que a leva a acomodar-se. É a liberdade que queremos! E é por isso que realizamos mais uma vez esta façanha, em nome da REVOLUÇÃO! – Sirius não perdia o charme em nenhuma das palavras… Sua beleza estava cada dia mais acentuada… e Marlene não deixara de notar isso._

_Os dois riam._

_Ultimamente passavam mais tempo juntos do que com qualquer outra pessoa, sem nem notar este fato e a curiosidade que ele causava à legião de fãs que começava a se formar neste fim do terceiro ano dos Marotos. _

_Ainda rindo os dois olhavam-se sem piscar. O riso transformou-se em largos sorrisos. E o silêncio predominou acompanhando as faces que brincavam entre o infantil e o adolescente, olhando-se sem falhar, sem deixar de corresponderem-se por um só instante naquele infinito momento. Aquilo andava acontecendo bastante._

_Parecia tanto tempo, e ainda assim ele não parecia passar… Mas que importava? Eles gostavam daquela nova brincadeira. A nova sensação… aquilo que lhes dizia o quão juntos estavam, o quão amigos eram…_

_Quando os olhares se "notaram" e então se desviaram vagarosamente (não, não havia timidez entre os dois), Marlene abaixou a cabeça e uma mexa de seu cabelo que variava do mel ao ouro fora parar no meio de seu rosto ainda um pouco corado da correria de minutos atrás. _

_Sirius aproximou-se num impulso, e calmamente tirou os fios que cortavam o rosto da amiga. Ela mudara, viu agora. Estava mais bonita. Olhava-o meio impressionada, talvez sentindo o que ele sentia, talvez vendo a beleza que tornava-se cada vez mais intensa em seu amigo. Ele mudara. Apesar do rosto de menino, Sirius era dono de uma beleza provocante, que quase a irritava. Sem se conter a garota levou a mão até o rosto do amigo e desenhou com os dedos o seu contorno. _

_Sirius aproximou-se ainda mais, mantendo a mão no rosto da amiga. As peles macias, por pouco não eram infantis.Estavam tão perto agora… e sentiram-se. Os lábios quentes, um pouco trêmulos. Estavam a segundos de sentir o hálito um do outro…_

_- Eu nunca tinha feito isso. _

_Sirius estranhou a separação repentina… ainda tentava associar a voz fina de Marlene àquele toque que ardeu em seus lábios._

_- É…_

_- Você também, certo? – A garota estava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas._

_E a nitidez, mesmo sem muito entendimento, voltou à cabeça de Sirius não a tempo de preparar-se muito bem:_

_- Hum, já. – Mentiu parcamente._

_- Ah! Qualé! Eu sou sua melhor amiga!_

_- E você fala demais, sabia?_

_- Quê? _

_- Não importa se eu já beijei ou não. Você nem deixou eu te beijar!_

_- Como não? – A garota arregalou os olhos._

_- A gente não tinha que abrir a boca?_

_Marlene abriu e fechou a boca indignada. Nem mesmo sabia o que dizer, alguma coisa começa a ferver dentro de si._

_- Pra mim ISSO é importante nestes tempos. – Disse Sirius. E aquela não era a primeira frase que saía gritada durante este diálogo. _

_- E pra mim também! – Adiantou-se nervosamente a garota._

_O garoto olhava-a de olhos estreitados, a boca comprimida. "Ela só sabe pensar e falar", pensou ele. "Eu quero mais"._

_E saiu escancarando a porta do armário. Queria distância de Marlene agora._

_Mas antes mesmo de terminar este pensamento, Sirius deu de cara com um Filch muito satisfeito._

_- Vocês me pouparam o trabalho até mesmo de abrir a porta, muito abrigado. – Ele mostrava os dentes amarelos no esboço de um sorriso, maliciosamente._

_Adentrou o armário para segurar Marlene assim como já segurava Sirius pelo colarinho._

Marlene lembrou-se que aquela foi sua pior detenção. E chegou à mesa da Grifinória rindo.

N/A : Acho que nunca apanhei tanto de nada! E ninguém comentou nada ainda… :(

POR FAVOR!

**Ainda assim decidi colocar mais esse capítulo…**

**Beijos…**


	3. O começo do que sempre seria…

N/A: Agora já tenho mais idéia de como vou contar a história: bom, a Marlene ou outro personagem, talvez, vai/vão ter muitas lembranças enquanto faz(em) coisas do cotidiano. Basicamente é isso. Ah! E não sei se já dá pra entender, mas tudo se passa no sétimo ano deles… um tempinho depois de uma coisa muito ruim ter acontecido com a linda Lene. Uma coisa q eu vou contar logo, eu acho... E a segunda lembrança que ela tem se passa só alguns dias antes desse aí que eu descrevi. Acho q dá pra ver porque ela já tava com o Remo…

Eu escrevi o "antes" daquele primeiro capítulo (o porquê de o Sirius ter falado certar coisas pro Remo e etc.) mas não sei ainda como e se vou colocar ele aqui. REVIEW! Eu imploro... hehe

OBRIGADA, KMILLOSK! Foi por vc que eu postei mais esse capítulo!

Beijos!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAP 3 O começo do que sempre seria… 

_Eles tinham quinze anos. Riam subindo pela pequena colina verde, em seu topo uma árvore… aquela árvore. Seus nomes ainda estavam ali. Escreveram no tempo em que rebeldia era tomar a sobremesa dos primos mais novos de Sirius. Hoje eles afrontavam toda aquela família… Diziam sua idéias e brigavam como "gente grande". Cedo demais. Pararam cansados sob as folhas fartas… uma sombra fresca. E sentaram-se._

_--Sua mãe nunca mais me deixará te acompanhar nas festas da família Black – Disse a garota sorrindo e acenando com a cabeça negativamente, um pouco ofegante. _

_--Se tudo der certo eu não terei que voltar aqui e nem ir para nenhuma outra reunião familiar. – Sirius tinha ficado sério de repente._

_--O que você tem em mente? – Marlene olhava-o desconfiada. _

_O garoto desviou o olhar. Olhava para o campo… Viu-se e a ela correndo ali, porque tinham roubado romãs da sua avó. Suspirou._

_--Eu não agüento mais, Lene. – Ele havia abaixado a cabeça._

_Marlene não sabia o que dizer ou fazer… nem mesmo sabia o que Sirius iria fazer, mas de certa forma o entendia. _

_--Sua família é a gente, Sirius. Eu, você, Tiago, Remo, Pedro… e quem sabe um dia a Lílian, hein? – Ela terminou a frase descontraída. Os dois sorriram. Mas Sirius permanecia sério demais._

_Marlene forçava-se a pensar no que fazer para mostrar que estava ali… Que sempre estaria com ele… Que nem mesmo se quisesse conseguiria deixá-lo sozinho._

_Então ela virou-se para o amigo, os dois ainda sentados. Ele nem se mexeu, olhava fixamente para as mãos que se entrelaçavam meio nervosas. Ela se ajoelhou._

_--Ei, levante-se._

_O garoto a olhou surpreso._

_--Quê?_

_--Quero dizer… Ajoelhe-se. Fique como estou._

_--Quê? Por quê?_

_Ela o segurou pelo braço e o "ajudou" a ajoelhar-se._

_--Marlene… - Ele acenava a cabeça em incompreensão._

_Ela o olhou, examinando. Então o abraçou. O garoto demorou um pouco para corresponder o gesto… piscava os olhos com o cenho franzido. _

_--Não sei como dizer que estou com você._

_O garoto soltou-se dos braços de Marlene e sorriu para ela._

_--Acabou de dizer, sua idiota._

_Ela riu._

_--É que era pra significar de verdade…_

_--Diz "pra sempre" e eu fico satisfeito._

_--Ahn? "Pra sempre"?_

_--É… que estará comigo pra sempre._

_--Você sabe que sim. – Ela sorria entre o divertido e o encantado._

_--É legal dizer… Você não consegue? – Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas._

_--Ai, que idiota! – Disse revirando os olhos._

_Ele a abraçou. _

_--Você nunca diz o que sente… Fala o que pensa pelos cotovelos. Mas não dá pra ter certeza do que você sente…_

_--Que papo de menina, Sirius! Não era pra **eu** ser a garota aqui? – Sirius gargalhou um pouco rouco. _

_Eles ainda estavam abraçados. Sirius desceu sua mão do meio das costas da amiga para sua cintura, apertando um pouco mais._

_Marlene não pôde conter um suspiro… Inspirou o aroma da grama verde, o perfume das margaridas que sabia que estavam ao pé da colina, e o cheiro de Sirius. "Tem algo de silvestre nele…"_

_A garota foi surpreendida por um beijo em seu pescoço, e também pelos que se seguiram, projetando um caminho até seus lábios. Sirius os apertou contra os dele, suspirando como ela o fizera… como se para sentir e gravar o perfume… "Ela tem cheiro de maçãs… Mas não é assim tão doce… É… é também… que palavra seria? 'Acre'". Lembrou de sua mãe preparando ponche com aquele vinho doce… e ela dizia "tem de estar perfeitamente acre". Mas Marlene também era doce… Doce o suficiente para que a voz amarga e de más lembranças da mãe de Sirius não soasse para destruir aquele perfume que sentia. _

_Ele sentiu os lábios da garota abrirem-se. O toque queimava como daquela vez no armário de vassouras… "Com as outras garotas não queima desse jeito"…_

_Logo sentiram-se as línguas… o bolo de morango que haviam comido como sobremesa. As mãos nas costas apertando os corpos gentilmente… As mãos nas nucas acariciando os cabelos, negros e castanhos. Negros como o céu sem estrelas e castanhos como um arco-íris que se esquecera de marcar tons que não fossem do mel ao dourado e do marrom ao queimado. Ele era tão homogêneo… Ela era tão "mista". E os dois tão intensos um para o outro._

_Os lábios se separaram. Os olhos correspondiam-se._

_--Por que você fez isso? – Marlene olhava-o como quem examina._

_--Isso?_

_--Por que me beijou?_

_--Você é louca… - Sirius desviou o olhar._

_--Você é quem me deixa louca! Da última vez que fez isso passamos uma semana só nos cumprimentando de longe e só voltamos a nos falar normalmente por causa da detenção que tivemos de cumprir durante dois meses! – Ela estava irritada. – Vai ficar sem falar comigo de novo?_

_--Eu? Foi você quem ficou com vergonha!_

_--Vergonha! Francamente! Você me beija, diz que não beijou, me ofende dizendo que falo demais, sai pela porta (ou tenta sair, né)… e eu fiquei com vergonha? – A garota enumerara os fatos nos dedos da mão - Sirius, é sempre **sua** a culpa!_

_Ele revirou os olhos e desviou o rosto. _

_--Foi só um beijo. Eu não vou namorar com você._

_A garota arregalou os olhos incrédula._

_--E POR QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE QUERO NAMORAR UM IDIOTA FEITO VOCÊ!_

_--Ei! Não grita!_

_A garota bufou encolerizada, ergue-se e saiu descendo a colina, pisando firme._

_Sirius precisou de três segundos para desistir de seu orgulho e segui-la._

_--Lene! Lene! Espera! – Ele a alcançou e segurou seu braço para que ficassem frente a frente._

_--Você é muito egoísta. – Marlene não o encarava._

_--E você fala demais._

_--Eu não quero namorar você._

_--Eu sei._

_--Então por que disse aquilo! _

_--Pra te ver nervosinha assim. – O garoto riu._

_--Que grande idiota arrumei como amigo! – A garota ainda não encarava Sirius. Olhava atentamente a colina que estava agora ao seu lado._

_--**Melhor **amigo._

_Ela olhou-o._

_--Pára com isso, ok?_

_--Isso?_

_Eles riram. Sempre era assim._

_--Você sabe. – Disse a garota._

_--Isso… te beijar? Ou isso… te chatear?_

_--Me chatear, besta! – Ela deu-lhe um tapinha na testa._

_--Então posso te beijar?_

_--Não! – Disse Marlene como que pega de surpresa._

_Os dois riram. _

_E a sra. Black os chamou para ir para casa._

--Marlene? Mckinnon? Marlene? Você está bem?

Marlene abriu os olhos. Sonhara com lembranças reais novamente… Aquilo a fazia sentir-se cansada.

E agora um par de olhos verdes muito vivos a encarava.

--Tudo ok, Lílian. Ok. – Murmurou sonolenta.

--Você vai se atrasar… Todas desceram. Eu tenho o primeiro tempo vago hoje, por isso não sei o horário. Mas são quase dez horas.

--Ai, não… Eu tinha aula com a Sprout… Ela disse que a aula seria realmente empolgante hoje.

Marlene gostava muito de Herbologia. Mas com os treinos, a nova detenção de ontem, as provas e deveres acumulados por causa do horror que passara no mês passado e mais essas lembranças estúpidas que não a deixavam em paz desde então, não conseguira descansar de verdade. Ela queria **_parar_**. Mas não podia agora. Não com os N.I.E.M.s pela frente ou com uma taça de Quadribol a ser disputada. Se ao menos não tivesse sido pega fora da cama após o toque de recolher novamente… Mas sempre perdia a hora em seus passeios noturnos com sua vassoura. E ontem ainda perdera-se numa passagem secreta, o que lhe consumiu vinte minutos a mais. E agora a detenção.

Ficou na cama até Lílian descer. Depois vestiu-se, escondeu o diário em seu casaco e foi dar uma volta pelo castelo. "Ao menos investirei em mim esse tempo perdido em Herbologia." Precisava descarregar. Porque aqueles lábios nunca deixaram de queimar… "E só eles queimam…"

O sonho lhe veio à cabeça. "Há quanto tempo…". Ele ainda tinha o perfume silvestre. E aquilo foi o começo de como tudo seria… "De como é até hoje. Eu acho". E era pra ser pra sempre.

Mas com Remo Marlene não podia fazer o mesmo que com os outros. Sempre que saía com alguém a garota não deixara de trocar seus beijos ocasionais com Sirius. Mesmo por que ela nunca sabia quando, onde ou por que eles aconteciam. E ela passava agora menos tempo com seu melhor amigo para **_evitar_.**

Mais lembranças lhe acometeram.

_--Não posso magoar Remo._

_O garoto ainda olhava-a meio perplexo, tentando entender, ainda com o corpo projetado sobre o dela._

_--Sirius… - Ela tentava sair da armadilha que era estar entre o amigo e aquela parede._

_--Você… não… Marlene… o que… Você… Você gosta dele? – Sirius balbuciou até encontrar o que queria dizer, e então o fez aflito._

_Ela arregalou os grandes olhos castanho-esverdeados para o garoto._

_--Eu… não… não é isso, Sirius. É que ele eu respeito. E não entendo como você consegue não respeitar._

_--Eu respeito… É que… com você é diferente. – O garoto encarou o chão, ainda mantinha a garota entre ele e a parede, os rostos perigosamente próximos. Voltou seus olhos aos dela. – Mas é isso? Você gosta dele?_

_--Eu… não… Não, eu não gosto dele. Quero dizer. Gosto! Eu amo como amo você ou Tiago ou…_

_O garoto bufou. Não era nada daquilo._

_--Você já me perguntou isso! A resposta ainda é a mesma! – Explodiu a garota._

_Sirius afastou-se dela. Olhou-a com desapontamento._

_--Isso 'tá acabando com a nossa amizade._

_--Que bom que beijos na boca influenciam nossa amizade!_

_O garoto fechou os olhos e suspirou._

_--A gente não é só amigo… Não como são os outros amigos. E você sabe disso muito bem. _

_--Hum… - Murmurou a garota num tom irônico, que prevaleceu: - E só é assim quando **você quer**. Já reparou? Enquanto você está saindo com alguém nada **acaba** com a nossa amizade. Quando **você quer** nós somos amigos convencionais. _

_--Não é verdade… Eu nunca te disse não._

_--Disse, Sirius! Você disse… Me negou sempre que quis tentar alguma coisa a mais com alguma garota qualquer. Mesmo quando eu disse que não era só pra me dar uns beijos…que era pra ser meu **amigo**… amigo do tipo que eu quero agora. Eu nem sempre fui sua prioridade, e eu te mantive assim esse tempo todo. Agora eu não consigo…_

_--Eu só te dizia não pra poder resistir… - Sirius respondeu, mas sua voz rouca saiu fraca. Ele sabia que seus argumentos eram válidos, mas também eram de **seu** interesse. Resistira aquelas vezes à Marlene para fazer bonito para outras garotas. E só. O garoto estava desarmado. _

_E o tom da garota mudou para cansado:_

_--Eu 'tô fraca agora, Sirius. Entende? O Remo me faz bem…_

Foi direto para a cozinha, sabia que o café da manhã já não estava posto. E lá poderia também escrever em seu diário…


	4. Difícil demais pra se sentir

CAPÍTULO 4

Difícil demais pra se sentir

Sirius estava novamente andando entre os corredores do castelo. Aquelas paredes tão conhecidas… Os quadros que já o olhavam com familiaridade… E os mesmos pensamentos.

"O que está acontecendo, afinal?". O garoto virou mais uma vez pelos corredores vazios, passou por um pátio e viu que a lua não aparecia no céu esta noite. "Por que o Remo?". Mas as estrelas estavam todas lá… "Ela desistiu de mim?"

Ouviu um barulho se aproximando e decidiu apressar a chegada a seu objetivo. Ela já estivera ali com ele… "Acho que foi no Natal do ano passado…"

_A garota ria parecendo muito feliz. Tinham corrido até aquela passagem secreta, fugido de todos do baile… de toda aquela exibição inútil._

_--Se nos pegarem… - Ela quase derramou o uísque de fogo que segurava quando entrou num impulso e cambaleou pela passagem._

_--Se você fizesse menos escândalo quando ri as nossas chances de sermos descobertos diminuiriam… - O garoto tentava manter o tom de quem diz algo óbvio, arqueando as sobrancelhas num semblante zombeteiro, mas o sorriso bobo e admirado o denunciavam._

_--Olha quem fala! Você ri feito cachorro quando vê o dono com comida._

_--Cachorros riem?_

_--Ah! Você me entendeu! Eu quis dizer que você faz tanto barulho quanto um…_

_--Bêbada…_

_A garota o olhou indignada. Calou-se por um instante._

_--Sirius, às vezes você quase me faz pensar que rouba esses uísques de fogo pra TENTAR me embebedar e poder zombar de mim com menos motivos que o normal… - Marlene falou como quem diz algo muito preocupante, mas não conseguia parar de rir. _

_Sirius gargalhou gostosamente. _

_--Você errou em dois pontos… _

_Ela olhou para a garrafa em sua mão, parecendo não se importar com aquela conversa. _

_--Eu nunca simplesmente TENTEI embebedar você… Porque isso sempre foi muito fácil… e eu **sempre consegui**… - Ele riu ainda mais alto. – **E** eu não faço isso pra zombar de você. - Ele se aproximou da garota, que estava recostada à parede, olhando-o de lado enquanto entornava a garrafa que tinha nas mãos._

_Ela largou a garrafa e também foi de encontro a ele sorrindo maliciosamente._

_--Acho que entendi… Cafajeste…_

_Sirius piscou, a garota suspirou sem notar. _

_--Bêbada você fica menos burrinha… - Ele sorria olhando para o vestido da garota, meio vislumbrado. Ela ria muito._

_--Você me ama muito mesmo, não é? _

_--Eu nunca disse isso… - Ele sussurrou roucamente enquanto desfazia os nós do espartilho que a garota tinha na parte da frente do vestido preto e branco. _

_--Nem precisa… é óbvio… - Ela desabotoava a camisa de Sirius, que logo caiu por cima da gravata no chão._

_--Você 'tá mesmo bêbada… 'Tá falando besteira…_

_Os lábios estavam quase colados._

_--Confissões de bêbado pra bêbado também são válidas…_

_--E por acaso eu já te disse que te amo enquanto 'tava bêbado?_

_--Acabou de dizer, besta…_

_Ele separou os lábios dos dela e gargalhou._

_--Você se acha muito esperta… - Ele terminou de tirar o vestido da garota e voltou seus olhos para o corpo dela._

_--Admite…_

_--Nunca._

_Era a primeira vez que via Marlene assim… tão intimamente. Nunca havia tocado seu corpo nu. Nunca havia sentido seu toque nu. _

_--Então você admite que existe o que admitir… - Ela empurrou o queixo do rapaz para que ele a olhasse em seus olhos. Ela sorria._

_--Você é linda… - Ele disse naquela voz rouca que a garota sabia ser perigosa. – Linda demais… Eu…_

_A garota arregalou e piscou os olhos. "Ele vai admitir?". Sirius a olhava sem piscar._

_--Eu não vou admitir. – Sua respiração era audível… inchava e esvaziava o peito alvo e agora nu._

_A garota sorriu. O álcool não deixava que as coisas fossem muito sérias. _

_--Tudo bem… A gente é só amigo mesmo. – Ela soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, ainda sem tirar os olhos do garoto._

_Mas em nenhum momento ele riu. Ele mantinha os olhos nos dela, como que conversando diretamente com seus pensamentos… num adiantamento às palavras que não vieram._

_Eles se beijaram. Os corpos nus naquela noite gélida se tocaram e se sentiram. E não havia frio. Tudo queimava…_

_Os beijos dele na barriga delicada da garota… Os beijos dela no peito forte dele… No peito que se sabia fraco quando o assunto era a dona daquelas mãos que lhe puxavam o cabelo gentilmente… Na barriga daquela que tentava ser forte quando percebia a dor de um dia pensar que não poderia resistir àquele garoto que tocava seu rosto, aproximando seus lábios. _

_Nada queima mais do que saber que a perda é possível… _

"Droga!" O garoto pôs-se a procurar algum cigarro em seu bolso. Fora ali para pensar no porquê do fim… e não no quanto era tudo tão bom. "Eu não a entendo mais… eu sempre entendia… É culpa dela."

Ele acendeu o cigarro com a varinha e passou a procurar a causa de seus problemas em seus próprios pensamentos… Procurou o mapa do maroto no casaco e avistou Filch e madame Nora longe de seu caminho. O garoto levantou-se e abriu a passagem. De um ano para o outro ele já tinha que se abaixar para não bater a cabeça na entrada. De um ano para o outro ele mesmo havia mudado muito. "Talvez ela tenha mudado…"

Foi pelo mesmo caminho que viera e parou no pátio descoberto e raramente usado pelos alunos. Aqueles corredores guardavam poucas salas usadas. Sentou-se nas grades de pedra, puxou o casaco mais junto ao corpo. "O inverno não vai demorar".

Ele lembrou-se do dia chuvoso em que ele descobriu que poderia tê-la perdido… do dia de outono em que percebeu como a queria… e isso tinha sido só há algumas semanas.

_Ela escapara de mais de três balaços nesses últimos 10 minutos de jogo. Com um de seus batedores sendo substituído por um quartanista desajeitado, o jogo durava muito mais que o normal. Vencer a Sonserina nunca fora tão difícil. Sirius rebatia tudo o que podia, mas jamais vira Dorcas ser tão perseguida e demorar tanto para pegar o pomo. _

_--Isso aqui 'tá um inferno, cara! A Lene vai ter um troço, olha lá! – Disse Tiago apontando para a garota que estava entre os aros do gol e que berrava ordens para os ventos barulhentos daquele outono. _

_Marlene sempre defendera muito bem, mas estava particularmente nervosa hoje. Não gostava de jogar quando uma tempestade decidia tentar derrubar um castelo de pedra e arrancar seus alunos de onde estivessem, não gostava daqueles novos e gigantes batedores da Sonserina, não gostava que os novos e gigantes batedores da Sonserina perseguissem ferrenhamente sua apanhadora, não gostava de ter um de seus batedores na ala hospitalar por causa de um acidente do dia anterior em que um dos novos batedores sonserinos deixou escapar um golpe de direita no olho do grifinório **e** odiava pensar que poderia perder seu primeiro jogo como capitã do time. Por isso e por causa dos balaços que vinham em sua direção quase como se fossem carregados pelo vento, a garota deixara passar as duas últimas goles, o que fazia bastante diferença num jogo em que mal via-se qualquer uma das bolas pelo campo e uma hora depois do início do jogo o número de gols era de 2 para a Grifinória e 3 para a Sonserina. _

_--Wood! Artilheiros fazem gols! Faça um por mim, só pra variar, ok? Dorcas, você tem certeza de que usou o feitiço certo para que sua visão não fique embaçada? Por Merlin, Sirius, ajude aquela criança a bater os balaços na direção do adversário! Tiago…_

_--Lene, ninguém está exatamente prestando atenção em você, ok? Pára de berrar aí e relaxa que a gente vai ganhar esse jogo. – Tiago tentou fazer a garota ouvir, mas para ela ele estava calmo demais._

_--A diferença precisa ser grande, poxa! Nós precisamos vencer a Sonserina por muitos pontos e só assim nós…_

_--Eu sei, merda! Todo mundo aqui sabe! Até o Salgueiro Lutador já ouviu seus gritos! Relaxa! – Tiago sabia que aquilo de nada adiantaria para acalmar a amiga, mas precisava mantê-la quieta o suficiente para que os outros jogadores não enlouquecessem. _

_A garota abriu a boca indignada, mas logo teve que preparar-se para defender mais uma goles, o que fez belamente e enfim contentou-se em gritar para Sirius uma narração de cada erro que ele cometia, que na verdade eram justificáveis por causa do vento e da chuva, mas que eram incompreendidos pela necessidade de Marlene de incomodar alguém para manter-se cômoda. _

_As reações de Sirius variavam entre risos e sorrisos. O garoto não conseguira ficar nervoso com a perseguição da amiga dessa vez. Havia tempo que queria sua atenção. Ali, voando, não havia Remo, pensou, e seu cenho se franziu. "Ciúmes, não…" Não. Era só uma pequena falta daqueles discussões com Lene… de ouvir os gritos dela às vezes, de olhar os olhos castanho esverdeados da garota se arregalarem surpresos diante de algo que ele lhe falava e irem se estreitando como que seguindo o seu raciocínio e formulando a explosão que se seguia. Ele queria tê-la como antes… e logo. Queria que o jogo acabasse logo…_

_Quarenta minutos depois a Grifinória estava quase 100 pontos à frente e Dorcas por fim resgatou o pomo. _

_O grito da torcida da Grifinória sobressaiu-se até mesmo aos urros que o vento passara a dar e quando o time pousou as vassouras, os alunos invadiram aos pulos o campo._

_--Foi um ótimo jogo! – Disse Remo para seus amigos entre as tantas cabeças. Chegou bem perto de Marlene e encostou seus lábios aos dela rapidamente. – Você foi genial!_

_A garota sorriu radiante. _

_--Foi um jogo difícil. Quero ir logo para dentro… - Disse a garota um pouco cansada. – Mas tenho que pegar minhas coisas… Vá andando com os garotos. Te encontro em dez minutos._

_--Ok. Até._

_Sirius ficou parado enquanto Marlene ia para o lado oposto a que iam seus amigos, unindo-se a um Pedro falante que comentava animado o jogo._

_--Ei, Almofadinhas! Vamos, cara! – Tiago lhe gritou. – Está chovendo, percebeu?_

_O amigo pareceu voltar em parte do transe. _

_--Esqueci umas coisas no vestiário. Já os alcanço. – E seguiu atrás de Marlene._

_Só conseguiu chegar até à garota já dentro do vestiário. Ela estava segurando a barra da blusa num movimento para tirá-la quando o viu e soltou uma exclamação._

_--Você 'tá louco? Merlin… achei que não havia ninguém aqui!_

_--Quem manda não se trocar atrás daquelas portinhas ali? – Disse Sirius com um sorriso brincando nos lábios enquanto apontava para os banheiros, mas não tirava os olhos da direção da barriga da garota._

_--Dá pra parar de olhar?_

_--O quê? Ah, por favor… o máximo que eu vi foram aquelas pintinhas que você tem perto do mamilo. – Sirius sorria de olhos estreitados, espertos, cínicos…_

_--Quê? Você ficou louco, eh? – A garota o olhava abismada, quase em desespero, antes de lembrar-se de certos detalhes e acalmar-se um pouco… - Ei, eu não levantei a blusa tanto assim! E eu uso algo por baixo da blusa, sabe… Pare de falar besteiras e saia daqui…_

_--Algo por baixo da blusa…? – O garoto fez uma falsa cara de incompreensão._

_--Chama-se sutiã, sabe… Bom, você nunca deve ter visto mesmo, então… _

_Sirius levantou as sobrancelhas numa expressão de deboche que lhe deixava particularmente charmoso. A garota pegou-se num suspiro. Havia tempo que não ficavam, tão perto. Seu amigo se aproximara sem ela perceber._

_--Eu sei bem o que é um sutiã… Mas você usa?_

_--Quê? Como assim, seu idiota? – A garota estava prestes a gritar._

_--Ah, sim… É que eu sempre esqueço… Você é uma garota… Você, sabe, né… Pra mim você é como se fosse um **irmão**._

_--Há-há-há! Se você fizer o que fez comigo com o Régulo ou com o Tiago, que seja, aí então você pode me chamar de irmão. Até de **pai** se quiser. – Os dois estavam muito perto. Um provocando o outro. Falando baixo agora… _

_--O que eu fiz com você? Faz tanto tempo, sabe… _

_--Não tenho um só sinal de dúvida de que você se lembra de tudo…_

_Sirius sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto passava as mãos pela cintura da garota. Mas Marlene o impediu._

_--Não, Sirius… - Ela ainda segurava as duas mãos do garoto na sua frente e havia abaixado o rosto rápido… como se lembrasse de algo… como se conseguisse sair de um devaneio._

_--O que você tem, Lene? – Sirius soltou-se da garota bruscamente, quase rudemente. – Você 'tá gostando dele, é isso? Você nunca foi assim… nunca me disse não… Eu não entendo…_

_--Sirius, **é o Remo**! Pára com essa de "eu não entendo"! É o seu amigo. – Marlene o olhava indignada. E sua última palavra surtiu efeito em Sirius. Ele engoliu em seco, abaixou o rosto._

_--Por que você 'tá com ele?_

_--Ora, por que se fica com alguém?_

_--Você gosta dele?_

_--Eu o amo, Sirius! Amo ele como amo você, o Tiago e o Pedro!_

_--Eu não 'tô falando disso e você sabe… - Ele voltou a olhá-la. Ela respirou fundo._

_--Estou com ele pelo mesmo motivo que fico com os outros garotos._

_--Então por que dessa vez você me disse não? Nem quando você chegou a namorar o idiota do Wood você me disse não! _

_A garota sorria, mas com um semblante de desaprovação._

_--Agora ele é idiota, eh? Achei que fosse seu amigo…_

_--E é… saiu sem querer. Mas não é disso que falamos, Marlene! Me explica! Qual a diferença?_

_--**O Remo** é a diferença… Ah, por favor, Sirius! Você o conhece! Ele é um de seus melhores amigos! Você SABE que ele não é como os outros!_

_--Então você se apaixonou?_

_--Deixa de ser idiota… Eu nem mesmo acredito nessas besteiras e você sabe disso! _

_Sirius a segurou pelos dois braços, num gesto que mostrava o quanto ele queria que ela o compreendesse._

_--Eu amo você. – Ele olhava no fundo dos olhos dela, sem deixar que ela virasse o rosto, procurando a verdade, a resposta da garota…_

_Ela bufou impaciente._

_--Eu também te amo! Você sabe! Já falei! Amo vocês todos e…_

_--Não 'tô falando disso! – Ele falou grosso… a voz rouca e descontraída agora dura. A garota desviou o olhar._

_--Eu não acredito nessas besteiras… É igual… _

_--Não, não é. Com você é diferente. Olha pra mim, Lene… - Sirius abaixou a voz na última frase… ele a fitava incansavelmente. – Eu te amo mesmo._

_--Sirius! Isso é besteira inventada! Não existe, ok? – Mas a garota não falava mais com impaciência, ela usava um tom baixo, estranhamente cansado, pensou Sirius._

_--Lene? Olá? Lene? – Era a voz de Remo_

_A garota rapidamente soltou seus braços de Sirius e olhou para Remo um pouco preocupada. _

_--Oi! 'Tô aqui, Remo! _

_--Ah… Sirius? Aqui ainda? Achei que tivesse achado alguma garota no caminho… e que Lene tinha caído de cansaço aqui mesmo… - Ele dizia palavras descontraídas, mas falava tudo lentamente, olhando para os dois com algumas rugas na testa._

_--Vamos para dentro, Remo… - Marlene aproximou-se e o foi puxando para fora. Remo olhou para Sirius, que ia ficando para trás._

_--Ei, cara… Vamos. – Ele falou quase que tristemente._

_--Ah… certo. – Sirius o olhava assustado desde que ele entrara. Olhar o amigo assim… em seus olhos e ver o quanto ele confiava nele… Isso era horrível… _

_--Os três caminharam para o Castelo em silêncio. A chuva cessara, mas o vento ainda os ensurdecia. Dentro do castelo permaneceram quietos. De certa forma, os três sabia o que tinha acontecido… o que tinha deixado de acontecer._

_O Salão Comunal estava cheio. Ofereceram-lhes cervejas amanteigadas, mas Sirius andou reto em direção ao dormitório e, por algum motivo, Remo o seguiu, o que fez Marlene os acompanhar._

_--Ah… Vou descansar… Jogo difícil… - Sirius virara-se antes de começar a subir as escadas._

_--Espere, Sirius! Eu quero conversar com você._

_--Não, Remo… Eu…_

_--É sério._

_--Ei! Esperem! E eu? Eu… eu… eu quero conversar… eu… me esperem! – Mas Marlene fora deixada para trás._

_E ali, ao lado da escadaria, sem nem mesmo notar toda a festa, ela permaneceu como estava, esperando… Mantinha os olhos bem abertos e fixos no sofá a sua frente. Será que agora as verdades não soariam como segredos? "Eu não 'tô pronta pra admitir…"_

Sirius levantou-se. "Eu sou um idiota… Mas não _pode _ser minha culpa."

O garoto apagou o cigarro e jogou-o nos jardins "um presentinho, Filch". Andou em direção ao dormitório. Seus olhos fraquejaram por um instante. Mas ouviu uma voz familiar.

--Ei, cara! Que bom te achar… Você não vai acreditar!

--Então não me conta, Pontas… - Sirius sorria marotamente.

--A Evans, Sirius! Aceitou sair comigo! – Tiago sorria abobalhado.

Sirius riu.

--Eu sabia!

Os dois entraram pelo retrato. A Mulher Gorda contentou-se com um "a essa hora" resmungado. Sabia que aqueles dois eram casos perdidos.

N/A:

OBRIGADA, KMILLOSK! Sua review foi maravilhosa! Mesmo! Fiquei muitoooooooooo feliz! Tanto que vou responder sua pergunta: estou pensando em dois jeito de a fic terminar – um seria que ela acabasse no presente, entende? Aí seriam poucos capítulos no presente. O outro seria eu continuar até depois de Hogwarts… não sei ainda... Eu não consigo mandar no destino dessa fic )

Beijoooo para os leitores! Até para os malvados que não deixam reviews…


End file.
